spiderman_unlimited_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Wiki
Attention Gameloft Forum Members While the official forum is down for maintenance, feel free to use the forum here. Either post as a guest and remember to state your forum name, or look at the top of the page and sign up to create a name here :D We also have a live chat function at the bottom of the page, I will be signed in often if anyone wants to chat :) Thanks for showing up! Spider-Man Unlimited (mobile game) Plot: After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal ISO-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus & Mysterio. About the game The Ultimate Fan-Guide This guide will feature many sections and useful tools that are directed towards improving and enhancing YOUR SMU experience! I would like to thank everyone within the community for making all of this possible! Countless hours have been spent collecting the information gathered in this wiki. Various data has been pulled from fellow Gameloft forum members, and credit will be given for their valiant efforts. Please visit and join/like the Official Fanguide Facebook Page Please be sure to visit the SMU Official Gameloft SMU Forum Also, here's a link to official Marvel SMU newsfeed! Check out the SMU Fanguide Video Channel for the past fanguide episodes featuring hot topics and other videos made by myself KaLToTheEL! Latest SMU News/Announcements Update 6 Released! What's New Mysterio has arrived to make the Sinister Six whole again, as his toxic mist corrodes the Spideys' minds! • Face-off against MYSTERIO, the final Sinister Six villain, in Issue 6 and in events! • MYSTERIO’S DREAM WORLD: Can you escape the illusion? • TITAN SPIDERS: Experience an all-new level of power with a NEW RARITY! Also a new Tier for x60!!! • 7 new alternate-dimension Spideys! • Ultimate Spider-Man’s journey against a special boss! • A community vote where YOU decide the next Spidey • Spidey Ops improvements Facebook announcements: Let the show begin... Mysterio is here at last to make the Sinister Six stronger than ever! Issue 6, new events, and alternate dimension Spideys are NOW available. Play today on iOS and Android: Download the Game Event Schedule: *June 10th – 12th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 1 *June 13th -14th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 2 *June 15th – 16th Event: Mysterio Boss Event - Part 3 *June 15th – 21st New Spidey: Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) Event: Release Event (Titan) *June 21st – 27th Event: Father’s Day Special *June 22nd – June 28th New Boss: Pending disclosure from S.H.I.E.L.D Event: Multi-day Event featuring Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *June 22nd – June 28th Event: Clash of the Spiders *June 29th – July 5th New Spidey: The Goblin Event: Release Event (Titan) *June 29th – July 5th Event: Independence Day Special *July 5th – 7th New Spidey: Pending disclosure from S.H.I.E.L.D Event: Community Vote *July 8th – 14th New Spidey: Mangaverse Spider-Woman Event: Release Event It’s do or die to survive from Mysterio’s mayhem, so start saving up your ISO-8 and recruit your favorite Spideys to your team! *Dates are tentative and subject to potential changes without warning. Current Events For Event Portals details please visit the Portals page. Important Info Forum members ChiroVette and goatmeat keep track of the Spider results from all portals: Visit ChiroVette's Data For ALL Available Portals! thread for users posts, discussion Visit the 'Portal stats' tab in goatmeat's Spiderman Unlimited Spreadsheet of Awesome for a longer history of portal results and more detailed statistics. For Help with team orders and abilities of spiders visit the experts in the official SMU Forum here! Team Order Thread Recommended Pages Navigating the game Playing the game Tips and Video Tutorials Score Guide Game Content Missions All Characters All Bosses Spreadsheet of Awesome SMU Twitch Stream Upcoming/Leaked Content Technical Help Level Mapping Special Leaderboards Fanpics Forum This wiki was created by KalToTheEL (Stephen Newell), with much credit to all members of the Gameloft spider-man unlimited forum. Much of the content was taken from information aquired within the forum, and was simply organized, edited, and worded by myself and various community members. For information about myself and other gameloft forum members please visit the following link. About Me